Le mystérieux colocataire, dites Sebastian
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: En bref! C'est un UA, Ciel se retrouve en pensionnant avec un mystérieux colocataire du nom de Sebastian. Celui ci est plutôt mystérieux et cache de nombreuses choses a Ciel! Le jeune Phantomhive arrivera t'il a découvrir la vérité sur Michaelis? Possibilité d'OOC, de scènes violentes et sexuellement explicites. Première publication.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour mina, voici ma première fiction. Je suis débutante alors ne soyez pas trop sévères je vous prie. J'ai essayer de porter une attention particulière aux erreurs de français, mais s'il y en a n'hésitez pas a me dire. Aussi, j'ai un Facebook, ajoutez moi si vous le désirez :) je m'appelle Anjara'Mirajane R. Strauss. Grande yaoiste et best fan de kuroshituji!_

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a laisser vos avis en reviews**

Note: M

Possibilité d'OOC pour certains personnages

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent a Yana Toboso

Code Promo:

~ Ciel

_ Sebastian

- autre

() note de l'auteure

/\ début de scènes non recommandés au jeunes, gore, yaoi, lime et lemon

Chapitre 1

Ciel se réveilla en baillant. Il ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant une pupille d'un bleu profond et l'autre portant le sceau violet et fixa le plafond. Il fronça soudain les sourcils. Où était il? Ce n'était certainement pas sa chambre, la sienne avait un luminaire au plafond ainsi que plusieurs moulures dorées. Puis il se souvint.

La lettre qui était arrivée chez lui une semaine plus tôt. Une lettre déclarant qu'il avait été sélectionné parmi des milliers d'autres enfants pour aller a la nouvelle école de Londres. Ses parents n'avaient pas perdu une seconde, et moins de 7 jours plus tard il se retrouvait la.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne voyait vraiment pas l'intérêt d'aller dans cette école alors qu'il pouvait avoir des professeurs privés chez lui. Surtout que cette école se situait plutôt loin de chez lui, l'obligeant a loger au pensionnat de l'établissement.

Il se leva paresseusement et enfila sa robe de chambre et son cache oeil (il devait bien cacher cette horreur qu'était son œil droit). Ciel sortit de sa chambre en soupirant devant les cartons qu'il devrait défaire durant la journée. Il était trop fatigué hier pour le faire, préférant remettre la sale besogne au lendemain.

Il allait se préparer une tasse de thé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Il fut surpris mais se rappela que son colocataire devait arriver le jour même. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était la le plus grand désavantage du pensionnat. Ciel détestait plus que tout les enfants de son âge, car il avait toujours vécu seul avec ses parents.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit arriver son colocataire. Celui ci n'avait en rien l'air d'un adolescent normal. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir et de blanc. Sa peau était extrêmement pale, presque blanche, ce qui contrastait énormément avec ses cheveux d'ébène coupés mi-long. Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, et Ciel fut étonné de la teinte rouge profond des yeux de son coloc. Celui ci esquissa justement un grand sourire amical, dévoilant une rangée de dents d'un blanc parfait.

_ Bonjour, tu dois être mon colocataire, je me nomme Sebastian et toi?

(Eh oui, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le fameux colocataire de Ciel n'est autre que le grand Sebastian Michaelis)

Ciel sourit faiblement en se levant pour faire face au nouveau venu

~ Enchanté, moi je suis Ciel.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis Ciel lui offrit une tasse de thé qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

~ Pardonne moi, mais puis je te poser une question?

_ Oui bien sur, quoi?

~ Quel âge as tu?

Sebastian resta quelques instants interdit. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas révéler la vérité... Alors il se contenta d'un sourire angélique.

_ J'ai eu 15 ans hier.

Ciel ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était étonnant, mais pas impossible du tout. Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et but une autre gorgée de thé.

_ Et toi?

~ Moi je vais avoir 14 ans bientôt.

Le plus vieux allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'on cogna a leur porte. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et Ciel ouvrit. C'était une dame habillée en rose: même ses cheveux et ses sourcils l'étaient.

- Bonjour, c'est bien l'appartement de Sebastian Michaelis et Ciel Phantomhive?

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Bien, voici vos horaires.

Elle leur tendit deux feuilles, et chacun prit la sienne. La dame partit et ils allèrent s'assirent pour regarder leurs horaires.

~ Tu es dans quel groupe?

_ Dans le groupe B-17 et toi?

~ A-28.

_ Ah c'est dommage. On aurait pu aller en cours ensemble.

~ Dommage ouais.

Ciel regarda rapidement son horaire et mémorisa ses salles de cours, puis il se leva.

~ Je vais défaire mes bagages.

Puis sans laisser le temps a Sebastian de répondre, il s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Sebastian regarda son colocataire s'éloigner et s'étendit ensuite sur le fauteuil pour étudier son horaire en profondeur._

Il était midi. Ciel termina de défaire ses bagages et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir que Sebastian avait déjà cuisiné pour les deux.

~ Ah... Ça sent bon.

Il s'approcha de son aîné et le regarda couper des légumes.

_ Merci. Tu t'es bien installé?

~ Oui merci. Et toi t'en es où?

_ *rire* Je n'en avais pas beaucoup, ça ma pris 15 minutes.

Ciel mît le couvert et Sebastian emmena la nourriture a la table. Ils prirent place et commencèrent a manger silencieusement. Le plus jeune regardait son assiette alors que son aîné le fixait du regard. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à a la fin du repas, et ce fut a ce moment que Sebastian prit la parole.

_ Es tu toujours aussi muet?

~ Oui.

Ni plus ni moins. Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Ciel relâcha son souffle. Il était rouge tellement il l'avait retenu longtemps. Les yeux rouge intense qui le fixaient quelques instants plus tôt lui laissèrent une impression de brûlure sur l'âme. _

Le soir arriva. Ce fut au tout de Ciel de préparer le repas. Il ne se compliqua pas la vie: il fit chauffer du pain et des saucisses.

Ils mangèrent aussi silencieusement que le midi, et chacun retourna dans sa chambre.

Sebastian s'étendit sur son lit et sortit un carnet noir et un stylo.

"Je suis arrivé dans ma nouvelle école. Je me suis installé dans mon nouvel appart.

J'ai un colocataire. Un petit garçon tout mignon du nom de Ciel Phantomhive.

Il est très réservé. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

J'ai cuisiné pour lui ce midi. Il ne ma même pas remercié.

Je ne lui en veux pas. C'est normal après tout.

Je suis dans le groupe B-17. Ciel est dans le A-28. Je trouva ça dommage. Au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un.

J'ai fini de m'installer pourtant il reste encore trois jours avant la rentrée. J'ai l'intention de m'amuser un peu avec mon coloc. Histoire de tuer le temps."

Sebastian referma son carnet et posa son stylo. Il ferma les yeux en serrant fort son journal contre sa poitrine. Il sombra peu a peu dans le sommeil. _

Le lendemain, Ciel se réveilla avec un immense mal de tête. Il était très tôt mais il n'arrivait plus a se rendormir. Ciel poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'on frappa a la porte de sa chambre.

~ Entrez..

La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila son colocataire qui s'en venait avec un plateau plein de nourriture.

_ Bon matin cher Ciel! Je t'ai apporté un petit déjeuner.

Le concerné était énormément surpris puis il se souvint d'un détail.

Heureusement que ses cheveux cachaient son œil droit... Il prit le cache œil posé sur la table de nuit. Il l'enfila avant de faire signe a Sebastian de s'assoir sur le lit.

~ Qu'est ce que tu fais..., marmonna t'il d'une voix encore a moitié endormie

_ Comme j'ai dit je t'apporte le petit déjeuner! Veux tu des toasts, des scones, ou du pain de campagne?

~ Hum... Des scones s'il te plait.

Sebastian lui offrit un scone avant de prendre un morceau de pain pour lui même.

_ Tu as bien dormi?

Ciel avait encore la bouche pleine et prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

~ Ouais et toi?

_Aussi.

Ciel était légèrement gêné par leur proximité, en plus qu'il n'avait qu'une chemise transparente en guise de pyjama. Il rougit en se demandant l'effet que leur peau aurait en se touchant.

Sebastian de son côté contemplait le jeune homme au visage endormi devant lui. Il le trouvait si mignon... L'ainé finit sa tranche de pain et se releva en emportant le plateau

_ Dépêche toi de t'habiller, j'ai prévu un jeu entre nous pour faire connaissance.

Sans laisser a Ciel le temps de répondre, son colocataire lui adressa un dernier sourire amical et s'en alla en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, je poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. C'était assez rapide mais elle était déjà écrite! Cependant a partir du 3ème chapitre les délais seront plus longs, car ils ne sont pas encore écrits... Passez voir sur mon profil, j'ai aussi une fic sur Fairy tail :) rating T. _

**bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas a reviewer ^^**

Chapitre 2

/ attention lime \

Ciel ne comprit pas comment ni pourquoi mais dès l'instant où Sebastian avait quitté la chambre il ressentit un puissant besoin de se soulager. Il se débarrassa du mieux qu'il pût de sa chemise et la lança a travers la chambre. Il s'étendit ensuite sur son lit en tremblant. Que lui arrivait il? Ce n'était pas son genre de faire cela. Il effleura son sexe du bout de ses doigts et frémit en sentant la chaleur le traverser. Il recommença et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement.

/ fin lime \

Sebastian ricana doucement lorsqu'il entendit la chemise de Ciel se faire lancer a travers la chambre. Cet aphrodisiaque était beaucoup plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Ciel s'ouvrit brusquement. Il sortit en titubant, la chemise mal attachée et les joues rouges.

Sebastian l'attendait dans le salon en sirotant une tasse de thé. Il sourit intérieurement en entendant la respiration hachurée de son colocataire. Celui ci s'installa en face de son aîné et prit la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui.

~ Qu-quel est le jeu d-dont tu me p-parlais..?

Sebastian lui fit un grand sourire angélique.

_ Rien de bien méchant. Un jeu dans le style vérité/action si tu vois ce dont je parle.

Ciel reprenait peu a peu une respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal.

~ B-bien... Veux tu débuter?

Le sourire de son aîné répondit pour lui. _

Après avoir terminé leur thé, les deux colocataires s'étaient installés bien confortablement sur le tapis de leur petit salon. Une table en bois verni se trouvait devant eux.

_ Commençons avec des questions basiques. Action ou vérité?

~ Vérité.

_ Quel est ton nom complet et ton âge?

~ Ciel Phantomhive. J'ai 13 ans.

_ Je le savais! A ton tour.

~ Action ou vérité?

_ Action.

Ciel, ne s'attendait pas du tout a cela. Il était persuadé que Sebastian choisirait vérité. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, puis se mît a réfléchir intensément. Quel genre d'action pouvait on donner a quelqu'un qu'on connaissait a peine? Il se suça la lèvre inférieure dans un geste de réflexion, puis il eut une idée... Complètements stupide

mais tout de même une idée.

~ Embrasse moi.

La bouche de Sebastian s'ouvrit en grand. Il s'était préparé a tout sauf ça. Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il voulait jouer? Très bien. Qu'ils jouent alors.

_ Tu es sur de ton choix? Il serait fâcheux que tu le regrette après...

Le regard de Ciel le dispensa de répondre.

/ début yaoi \

Sebastian se leva et se déplaça pour s'assit juste a côté de son colocataire. Ses yeux couleur de sang brillaient intensément lorsqu'il approcha son visage de celui de Ciel. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement et il fixa le regard bleu nuit de son vis a vis. Leur respiration respective s'accéléra. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres... Et elles d'unirent enfin en un baiser doux et hésitant. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger, ils étaient comme statufiés. Après un bon moment â rester la, immobiles, Sebastian s'autorisa enfin a esquisser un mouvement hésitant. Il leva la main pour prendre la nuque de Ciel et l'approcher davantage. Il remua légèrement les lèvres pour exercer une pression sur la bouche de son partenaire. Partenaire qui, quant a lui, restait toujours immobile.

La langue de Sebastian effleura les lèvres de son cadet dans l'espoir d'approfondir leur baiser.

/ fin yaoi \

Ciel sembla soudain retrouver ses esprits et repoussa son aîné dans un grand mouvement colérique.

~ Qu'est ce que tu fous connard?

Le concerné s'éloigna d'un air ébahi et se frotta pensivement les lèvres du revers de la main.

Ciel se leva rageusement et lui lança un regard dégoûté avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. _

Une fois la porte fermée a double tour, Ciel s'effondra sur son lit en frémissant. Et dire qu'il avait ressenti du plaisir au contact des lèvres de Sebastian... Un autre frisson le secoua a ce souvenir. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris a celui la? Jamais le jeune Phantomhive n'aurait cru qu'il s'exécuterai! Il avait dit cela pour rigoler... Ciel frappa son oreiller. Il ne pourrait plus jamais croiser le regard de son colocataire... Ce serait peu évident, compte tenu du fait qu'ils habiteraient ensemble toute l'année! Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était de plus en plus persuadé que d'aller a cette école était la pire décision que ses parents n'aient jamais pris.

De son côté Sebastian s'amusait comme un gamin. Il trouvait ce Ciel bien divertissant. _

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel fut réveillé par un bruit sourd provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Il se redressa en sursaut, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Il se leva précipitamment et alla vite voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et dévoila...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ohayo mina! J'étais très inspirée ce soir, alors j'ai fini mon troisième chapitre :D et je me mets a l'écriture du quatrième dès que j'aurais publier celui ci. Je n'ai pas encore eu de reviews mais je vous vois dans mes stats,_ _petits malins :3 n'hésitez pas a vous manifester, ça me fera plaisir de vous lire!_

**sur ce, bonne lecture, ce chapitre est plutôt moyen mais je compte accélérer les choses dans le 4, ou le 5 au plus tard.**

Ciel ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son colocataire et vit... Un magnifique chaton aux yeux rouges comme ceux de Sebastian. Il fixa le félin d'un air méfiant. Quel tour lui préparait encore ce diable de coloc? Ciel avait presque peur de le savoir.

Il s'avança craintivement et s'agenouilla en face du chat. Le chaton ronronna doucement. Il ressemblait beaucoup a Sebastian, voir trop. Ciel hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il de méfier de ce félin apparu là on ne sait comment? Il pencha davantage son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'odeur caractéristique qu'il avait détecté sur Sebastian.

~ Sebastian... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça...?

Le chat échappa un chat ressemblant étrangement à un ricanement.

~ ...

Ciel ne savait plus comment agir. Alors il fit la chose qui lui parut le plus raisonnable: il se releva et sortit de la chambre, abandonnant le chat qui semblait toujours ricaner. Le jeune garçon retourna dans sa chambre, l'esprit plein de questions. La plus présente étant: qui, ou plutôt qu'est ce que Sebastian était vraiment? Il n'était certainement pas humain... _

Dès l'instant où Ciel quitta la chambre, le chat reprit son apparence humaine: eh oui c'était bel et bien Sebadtian. Il se releva en ricanant toujours. Il s'installa sur son lit et repris son carnet de la veille, ainsi qu'un stylo a l'encre bleutée.

"Ce gamin est vraiment intéressant. Il est naïf et innocent. De plus, je suis persuadé qu'il est gay. Comme moi. Ce matin, par un concours de circonstances, je l'ai embrassé. Il a rougi, et j'ai senti un début d'érection sur ma jambe. Il a aimé ça j'en suis certain. Mais, orgueilleux comme il est, il m'a repoussé. Je jure de conquérir son cœur avant la fin de cette année. Parole de démon. "

Il reposa son carnet sur sa table de chevet et ferma les yeux. Cette année serait bien intéressante, il le sentait.

Ciel était enragé. Cela faisait bien 15 minutes qu'il cherchait son téléphone. En vain. Celui ci avait disparu. Ciel était pourtant certain qu'il l'avait dans ses poches cté avant midi! Mais il ne le trouvait plus. Quelle plaie! Et lui qui comptait appeler ses parents pour leur donner des nouvelles...

Midi sonna. Ciel sortit de sa chambre en pestant. De un car il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son téléphone, et de deux car il allait revoir son colocataire. Il se sentait encore troublé par le baiser de ce matin, et aussi par la présence inexpliquée du chat dans l'appartement... Il sursauta lorsqu'une agréable odeur parvint a son nez. Une odeur de sauce tomate et de fromage fraîchement râpé... Le ventre du jeune homme gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait avalé que quelques scones depuis le début de la journée...

~ Oy Sebastian! Qu'est ce qui sens aussi bon?

Le concerné se retourna en souriant.

_Je nous ai préparé du spaghetti, j'espère que tu aime cela.

Ciel rougit sous le regard pénétrant de son colocataire. Il prit place a la table, rapidement imité par son compagnon. Ils commencèrent a manger, silencieusement, mais le jeune Phantomhive brisa le silence après quelques minutes.

~ Sebastian, j'ai trouvé un chat dans ta chambre ce matin... Tu m'explique?

Sebastian ricana doucement, prenant tout son temps pour finir sa bouchée de spaghetti avant de répondre.

_C'est mon chat... J'espère qu'il ne te gêne pas? Il s'appelle Sebby...

Ciel comprit que son colocataire se payait sa tête, alors il piqua une crise. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'on ne tolérait pas chez les Phantomhive, c'est qu'on les prenne pour des imbéciles.

~ Très bien. Sache que je suis allergique aux chats, alors ne t'avise pas de laisser traîner Sebby près de ma chambre.

_oui, Mon seigneur.

Ciel tiqua a la dernière phrase, ressentant une étrange sensation de déjà vu. Mais il rejeta rapidement cette sensation. Il se leva, lava sa vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre, laissant seul son coloc visiblement amusé par la réaction de son cadet. _

L'après midi se passa sans encombres. Chacun faisait ses affaires, dans sa chambre. Ciel chercha encore un peu son téléphone, mais ne le trouvant pas, il sortit son ordinateur en se promettant de chercher son appareil plus tard. Après tout, la rentrée était encore dans deux jours. Sebastian quant a lui sortit un matériel de dessin complet et commença a esquisser une œuvre. Celle ci ne représentait rien en particulier, uniquement des tâches de couleurs artistiquement réparties. Le rouge carmin et le bleu roi étant les couleurs revenant le plus souvent.

Vint l'heure de préparer le souper. Les deux colocataires s'étaient entendus, sans même en avoir parlé, que le plus vieux s'occuperait des dîners et le plus jeune des soupers. Cela allait de soi. Pour le déjeuner, c'était aléatoire.

Ciel se leva d'un air las, se demandant ce qu'il allait créer pour le repas. Il avait une grande envie de fruits de mer, alors il ouvrit le réfrigérateur dans l'intention de se mettre rapidement au travail. Après tout, plus vite il commençait, plus vite il finirait. Il était en train de remercier le ciel des cours de cuisine donnés par sa mère, lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'un léger détail... Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de fruits de mer dans leur cuisine. Prévisible, puisque l'école ne leur fournissait que le strict nécessaire... Et les fruits de mer étaient un luxe pour bien des gens. Ciel grinça des dents. Il avait la flemme de faire l'épicerie, surtout seul. Il eut alors une idée. Il alla prendre sa veste qu'il enfila hâtivement, puis son portefeuille. Il frappa ensuite a la porte de Sebastian. Celui ci lui ouvrit d'un air surpris.

~ Hum, pardonne moi de te déranger, mais je me disais qu'on pourrait aller au restaurant ce soir... Je t'invite.

_Avec plaisir! Je te remercie, Ciel, donne moi 5 minutes pour me changer et j'arrive.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et alla attenndre son colocataire près de la porte d'entrée. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ledit colocataire revint, vêtu d'un élégant pantalon de velours noir et d'un pull blanc. Il portait une légère veste de cuir, noire également, et ses cheveux étaient naturellement ébouriffés. Ciel rougit, gêné par sa propre apparence. Il ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de ses vêtements ce matin là, vous devinez pourquoi. Il avait revêtu un jean délavé bleu clair ainsi qu'un chandail d'une agréable teinte orangée. Sa veste bleu profond faisait ressortir la magnifique couleur de son œil visible. Cependant, comparé à Sebastian, il faisait bien piètre allure. (Notons ici que c'est le point de vue de Ciel... Mais nous sommes d'accords pour dire qu'ils sont tous les deux magnifiques n'est ce pas? Et je suis sûre que Sebastian pense la même chose de Phantomhive...)

Leur école se situait dans une zone industrielle, donc un endroit débordant de restaurants de toutes sortes. Cependant, Ciel ne comptait pas se rabaisser a un McDonald ou autre du genre. Non, il voulait des fruits de mer juteux, accompagné de riz assaisonné et de salade italienne... Il entendit son ventre gargouiller a cette pensée. Le jeune Phantomhive s'empressa de guider son colocataire vers l'établissement où ils mangeraient.

C'était un grand établissement luxueux, richement décoré. De nombreuses affiches vantaient les mérites du restaurant. De plus, le propriétaire était un ami des parents de Ciel, ce qui leur assurerait un service de la meilleur qualité. Les deux colocataires pénétrèrent dans l'établissement où se diffusait une délicieuse arôme de fruits de mer. C'était la spécialité de ce restaurant, c'était une autre raison pour laquelle Ciel avait choisi cet endroit. Ces yeux se mirent a briller intensément.

Il alla parler directement a un serveur. Cependant, il ne vit pas le sourire sadique qui étira les lèvres de Sebastian. Eh oui, il avait découvert le point faible de son jeune colocataire. La gourmandise est un péché, et Ciel Phantomhive l'apprendra a ses dépens.


	4. Chapter 4

_eh oui, enfin le 4ème chapitre! Ça ma pris pas mal de temps, veuillez me pardonner... Mais l'inspiration me manquait T.T mais maintenant il est la non? Tout est oublié non? *angel face*. Nan j'deconne x) mais pour en revenir au chapitre, son contenu ma moi même surpris... Je ne pensais pas écrire cela aussi rapidement :O mais bon il est la maintenant alors... C'est maintenant que le véritable rating M commence :3 et pour le prochain chapitre, je vous prépare... Quelque chose 3:)_

**bref bonne lecture! Reviews svp? :3**

Chapitre 4

Le serveur guida les deux amis vers une table. Celle ci était située sur une terrasse, avec une magnifique vue sur la ville illuminée. Chacun pris place, l'un en face de l'autre. Le plus jeune ne perdit pas de temps et commença immédiatement a consulter le menu. Ses yeux brillaient intensément a la pensée de tous ces plats appétissants. Sebastian l'imita, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de recherche et de reflection, les deux amis se décidèrent et le serveur vint prendre leur commande. Puis, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Il ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, car Sebastian prit la parole.

_Alors Ciel, parle moi un peu de toi.

~Hum... Que veux tu savoir..?

_Tout!

Il avait dit cela avec un large sourire qui eut tôt fait d'énerver son interlocuteur.

~Pff... Je ne suis pas intéressant, laisse tomber.

_Mais non! Allez fait un effort, Smile!

Le susnommé renifla dédaigneusement. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce surnom.

~Très bien, mais a une seule condition. Tu répondras à toutes mes questions ensuite.

_Oui! Tout ce que tu voudras!

~Bon. Alors pour commencer ma famille... Je suis fils unique et mes parents sont ensembles depuis 15 ans maintenant. Je suis également fiancé a ma cousine Elizabeth.

_Fiancé?

~Eh ouais. La classe sociale de ma famille m'oblige a subir ces stupides traditions.

_Je vois... Mais tu ne l'aime pas, je me trompe?

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta a répondre rageusement. Seulement, l'arrivée du serveur avec leurs repas l'en empêchât. _

Le repas se passa sans événement significatif. Ils parlèrent de l'école, des profs, de leurs cours. Ciel désirait s'inscrire au club d'échecs et au groupe d'escrime. Sebastian voulait faire du lancer au couteau et du violon.

Après avoir mangé, ils retournèrent chez eux. Il devait être environ 7h30. Le soleil se couchait et l'air se rafraîchissait.

~Dis Sebastian, tu n'aurais pas vu mon téléphone par hasard? Je l'ai perdu ce matin...

_Non désolé... Je t'aiderais a chercher, ne t'inquiète pas.

~Mmmh... Merci Sebastian.

_C'est un plaisir, My Lord.

Le concerné tiqua à nouveau à cette expression, mais n'ajouta rien.

Ils pénètrent dans l'appartement. "C'est maintenant que tout commence, Phantomhive", songea Sebastian en souriant.

Il fit mine d'aller a sa chambre alors que Ciel se dirigeait vers la sienne. Cependant au moment où celui ci s'apprêtait a refermer la porte, son aîné se retrouva brusquement derrière lui, l'en empêchant.

~Sebastian?! Que..?

_Chuuut. Ne dis rien.

Ciel était surpris mais n'osa pas répliquer. Son vis a vis, heureux de l'absence de réaction, en profita pour glisser des mains dans son pantalon.

~Mai-

_Tais toi j'ai dit. Tais toi et profite...

/Yaoi, forme de viol hehe\

Sebastian entraîna son jeune colocataire dans le salon et le coucha sur l'un des fauteuils. Celui ci tentait de se débattre mais son agresseur l'en empêchait.

~Sebastian ce n'est pas drôle arrê-

_Ce n'est pas censé être une blague...

L'ainé des deux commença a mordiller l'oreille de l'autre, tout en le déshabillant. Il avait l'intention de le prendre ce soir, avec ou sans consentement.

~Sebastian arrête ou j'appel-

Le susnommé le coupa en posant les lèvres sur les siennes. Il décida également d'accélérer les choses. Ne prenant même pas la peine de détacher les boutons du jean de son uke, il l'arracha. Celui ci se retrouva bientôt nu, avec un Sebastian sauvage et excité a califourchon sur ses hanches.

Ciel avait le regard brûlant de haine et les joues rouges de honte. Il n'osa même pas appeler a l'aide. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le surprenne dans cette position... Plus que gênante.

Celui qui devenait peu a peu son violeur commença a se dévêtir lui même. Il retirait chacun des vêtements rapidement et efficacement. Une fois son corps mis a nu également, il se coucha sur le petit corps pur, beaucoup plus pur qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il le caressa sans forme de pudeur tout en lui faisant d'agressifs suçons dans le cou. La victime se laissait faire, retenant difficilement soupirs, cris et gémissements.

Cependant, ce silence énerva le plus vieux. Il était donc temps de passer a un autre niveau...

Il se baissa et prit en bouche le sexe de Ciel. Un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Encouragé par cette manifestation d'excitation, le violeur commença a activer vivement ses lèvres et sa langue. La piece s'emplit bientôt des gémissements et soupirs du jeune Phantomhive.

Après quelques minutes de ce jeu, Sebastian se lassa. Il ne viendrait donc jamais ce petit? Exaspéré, il mordit dans l'érection qu'il avait en bouche. Et, alors qu'il ne l'espérait même plus, Ciel vint dans un profond râle. Retrouvant sa vivacité, l'agresseur avala vivement. C'était cependant la chose a ne pas faire... Car elle bouleverserait leurs vies, a tout jamais. Inconsciemment, ils avaient ouvert une porte sur les différents univers de ce monde... Une porte impossible a refermer.


End file.
